


Save the world for all of this 拯救世界只為所有

by kakakc



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 他們肩負著Hansen這個姓氏





	Save the world for all of this 拯救世界只為所有

Max作為一隻鬥牛犬，不僅擁有能夠在最後基地中暢行無阻的權利，牠的模樣更是被用作Striker Eureka這台最強機甲獵人的徽章之上；其象徵意義有多重大可想而知。 

 

而既然牠有著Hansen這姓氏，駕駛員兩父子分擔蹓狗的責任便再理所當然不過。

 

清晨四點，Chuck Hansen於鬧鐘響起前已先醒來。極具效率地迅速梳洗過後，便看見Max已經咬著鏈繩坐在門前等著他了。他忍不住失笑，蹲下替牠套上繩索並揉一下對方的腦袋，拉著牠打開屬於自己的休息室門便開始往外跑。 

 

從澳洲轉移至香港，Chuck最不習慣的便是氣候。這裡比悉尼要冷得多，總是刮著烈風、下著暴雨，每分每秒都彷彿是末日的來臨。

 

也或許是那個計時器的心理作用吧。思及此，Chuck便不得不佩服Pentecost司令官的做法。

 

一人一狗先是繞著基地內部跑了一圈，經過飯堂、司令室、研究部、維修間、機甲停放處、才到達通往停機坪的大閘。沿途一路上有不少認識的工程師跟他們打招呼，在司令部前還看見Tendo Choi兩手拿著數杯咖啡脥下夾著平板電腦便匆匆走進去，讓Chuck很懷疑這個技術主管到底有沒有睡過。 

 

他和Max停在那道厚重的鐵門前等待它緩緩升起，一大片灰濛濛的天空與污黑的大海漸漸收於眼底，遠處他們所守護的城市於清晨的霧裡閃耀著尚餘一息的燈火，雨水潑打在身上，他們繼續沿著更廣闊巨大的外牆一直跑下去。

 

早上的例行晨跑是早在他進入機甲獵人軍校前便已養成的習慣。Chuck是一個軍人，他的父親Herc也是一個軍人，他的父親的父親也是一樣；他們出生於Hansen這個軍人世家，比呼吸更自然地，兒子看著父親而長大，陪養出規律的訓練、日復一日的律己嚴人。目標不只是要成為優良的軍人，而是成為更好的軍人。

 

除此之外他們再也沒有別的選擇。他們只會選擇這一條道路。

 

 

Chuck便是抱著這樣簡單而唯一的目標而前進。就像他現在專注於眼前所有，跟隨著Max短小精悍的腳步而跑動，大部份時間他已放空了腦袋，任由冷雨劃過面孔不留痕跡，只有自己呼吸和心跳的聲響。

 

他們可是要保衛世界嘛、這可不是每個人每天都在做的事。但可以確定的是：拯救世界是所有男人的夢想。

 

當他發現Max慢下來，回過神之際已經看見他的父親正半跪在停機坪遠處和幾個工程師正在整修著甚麼。

 

Chuck不禁納悶甚麼時候來到這裡的，還有他的父親大概比他起得更早的事實。

 

 

Max吠了一聲便往Herc處跑去，對方聞聲轉首看見了自家的狗和不遠處慢慢緩下步伐的Chuck便站了起來，和一班工程師說了兩句便往兒子處走來，Max自然緊跟其後。

 

「起來了？小子。」 

 

「早安，爸。」

 

兩人打了招呼。停下來的Chuck邊喘口氣邊準備擦汗，他的老爸見狀便向他丟了一條手邊正在使用的毛巾。他接過擦了擦一頭稻草般的金色亂髮，最後把毛巾掛在頸間，乾脆蹲下來小憩半刻。

 

「這種天氣還把Max帶出來？」Herc居高臨下的看著兒子和狗，挑眉詢問的語氣間當然少不了一貫作為父輩的審判口吻。 

 

「牠可是一大早便坐在門口給我搖尾巴呢！」最討厭被老頭子問這問那，Chuck立即指著坐在他們兩人之間吞吐著舌的Max說，可是才盯著牠兩秒，他便像察覺了甚麼似的，有點嘔氣地吐槽自家的狗喃喃地說：「…大概是要來找你。」

 

其實他早就發現了，儘管每次晨跑的終點都不太一樣，最後卻總會在那裡找到他的父親；每天早上Max總是如此急不及待，見到父親時便更興高采烈的，簡直就像是只為了找到這老頭子才願意陪伴他跑步似的。

 

Herc忍不住笑了，邊彎腰撈起Max邊說：「肚子餓了吧？一起來，去吃早餐。」

 

「汪！」懷裡的鬥牛犬聽見有吃的自然高興地吠了一聲作和應。而坐在地上的Chuck也聳了聳肩以示贊成，站起來並打算把略厚的外套脫下來，卻被眼利的Herc捉住肩膊處制止了。

 

「喂把外套穿著！這天氣要是感冒了你便有得騰折…」

 

「我才沒有那麼弱呢老頭子！」

 

Chuck心想Max大概有戀父癖，他卻最討厭被當成小孩子了，即使他是Jaeger計劃裡最年輕的王牌駕駛員，在他老爸眼中他永遠還是個小毛頭。所以他賭氣地掙脫對方執意把外套脫下。

 

 

即使世界末日將至，沒有人願意改變的往往是那日常。

 

若有人問他們想要守護甚麼，這兩父子大概想半天也答不出來，除了用『國家使命』和『職責所在』之類的官方預設理由，然而心底裡，沉澱成足以讓他們無可動搖的根基正是這些無以名之的瑣事。

 

 

2013.07.21


End file.
